


La chute de l'histoire

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: JM et Picarel are so done, M/M, Virgil est un imbécile, il a de la chance qu'on l'aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Virgil a fait n'importe quoi, et les deux autres doivent réparer les dégâts
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne/Jean Picarel
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	La chute de l'histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : "mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir"

\- Oh dear god above ! Please stop, I can't take it anymore !

Jean-Marie et Picarel échangèrent un regard. Le mécanicien hésita, clairement inquiet, mais son compagnon lui adressa un petit signe de tête qui se voulait rassurant, et se remit au travail, clairement assez peu troublé malgré les taches de sang sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air inquiet de la situation, ou troublé par les gémissements et les plaintes de Virgil. C'est que cela ne devait pas être aussi grave. 

Il prit l'un des chiffons entassés sur la table, le trempa dans l'eau et l'approcha d'une plaie sur le bras de Virgil. De l'autre côté de la banquette, Picarel avait pris des ciseaux et découpait la jambe du pantalon de Virgil à petits coups précis, dégageant la peau où des bleus se formaient déjà. Jean-Marie essaya de calquer son attitude sur celle de l'égyptologue. A vrai dire, il était impressionné par le calme dont il faisait preuve. Lui-même ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Mais travailler dans un garage ne vous préparait pas vraiment à une situation d'urgence. Ni à voir une telle quantité de sang. 

Virgil se redressa brusquement et attrapa le poignet de Picarel.

\- Tell me, balbutia-t-il, is it.... is it bad ? Is it... the end ?

Jean-Marie ne comprenait pas, mais il y avait une urgence dans sa voix qui l'inquiétait. Picarel ne cilla pas, se contenta de décrocher la main refermée sur son bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, alors du calme, laisse-nous faire. 

\- But it hurts ! 

\- Eh bien peut-être que tu ne sauteras pas d'une fenêtre du troisième étage la prochaine fois sans vérifier qu'il y ait un peu mieux qu'un maigre buisson pour stopper ta chute. 

Virgil fit la grimace, puis une seconde quand les écorchures qu'il avait sur le visage se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il se laissa retomber en arrière, sa tête heurtant le bois avec un son sourd qui fit sursauter Jean-Marie. Il enroula soigneusement le bandage autour du poignet qu'il tenait. L'articulation était enflée et chaude au toucher. Peut-être aurait-il fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Quand ils avaient tiré Virgil de son buisson, Picarel avait pris plusieurs minutes pour l'examiner, et lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé. Mais s'il se trompait...? 

\- Müssen wir ihn nach ein Krankenhaus fahren ? (devons-nous le conduire à l'hôpital ?)

La question était sortie en allemand presque par automatisme. Il se rappelait que Virgil lui avait dit que Picarel parlait plusieurs langues, et il lui semblait que l'aventurier lui-même ne comprenait pas l'allemand. Au moins ne risquait-il pas de le faire paniquer. Picarel se pencha vers virgil, examina ses yeux pendant quelques instants.

\- Nein. Es ist nicht zu ernst. Aber wir müssen bei einem Kranken Wache halten. (non. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais nous devons le surveiller.)

Jean-Marie hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda Virgil. C'est grave, et vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? C'est ça ? Je vais mourir ?! C'est trop tôt !

\- Arrête ça, le coupa Picarel avec une petite tape sur la tête. Il te reste encore de nombreuses années à faire des choses stupides. 

Virgil lui jeta un regard noir rendu quelque peu moins menaçant par le coquard autour de son oeil et les estafilades dans tous les sens. 

\- C'est bon, dit finalement Picarel. Tu as un poignet foulé, et tes chevilles en ont pris un coup, mais par une chance extrême, tu as surtout des gros bleus et des contusions. En tant que ce qui se rapproche le plus près d'un médecin, je recommande le repos absolu, et plus d'acrobaties stupides pendant un certain temps. 

Il alla rincer les chiffons dans l'évier. Jean-Marie le regarda faire, puis se tourna vers Virgil, qui l'observait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, kitten ? Tu fais la tête ?

\- Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot ! Tu te rends pas compte que t'aurais pu te blesser ! Ou encore pire ! Et si tu t'étais cassé quielque chose et qu'on pouvait pas le remettre en place ? Hein ? Tu y penses ? 

Au lieu de protester de sa bonne foi, Virgil tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. 

\- Je sais, Kitten, désolé. J'ai agi sur le coup, mais c'était... pas très intelligent de ta part.

\- Ca tu peux le dire.

Jean-Marie s'assit sur le petit espace de banquette laissé libre regardant intensément les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il 'naurait pas fallu grand chose pour que... Il ne voulait pas y penser. A nouveau, la main de Virgil lui toucha la joue, puis les cheveux.

\- Allez, kitten. Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

\- J'espère que tu t'en rappelleras demain, remarqua Picarel. 

Lui aussi vint s'asseoir, soulevant la tête de Virgil pour la poser sur ses genoux.

\- Aïe ! Attention ! s'exclama l'aventurier. Je suis un grand blessé !

\- Tu es un grand idiot, oui. Tu as de la chance de nous avoir.

\- Oh, je sais.

Il laissa retomber sa main, saisit celle de Jean-Marie, et ferma les yeux tandis que les doigts de Picarel se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Ca oui, il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir.


End file.
